wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tuskarr
thumb|368pxDie Tuskarr sind ein Volk von Walrossähnlichen Humanoiden die in Nordend leben.Ihre Dörfer liegen vor allem an der südlichen Küste des Kontinents,die boreanische Tundra,Drachenöde und dem heulenden Fjord.Die Tuskarr leben vom Fischfang und der Waljagd.Die Angelfähigkeiten eines Tuskarr legt seinen Rang in der Gesellschaft fest.Tuskarr-frauen sammeln die kargen Kräuter und Beeren die in den gefrohrenen Weiten wachsen oder bewirtschaften kleine Felder.Die Tuskarr halten Pinguine als Fleischlieferrant. Tuskarr haben eine sehr feste Haut,einem dicken Oberkörper und breiten Schultern.Unter ihren Jacken aus Tran und Walfischöl tragen sie Pelz.Ihre Köpfe sind stumpf und kahl,und ein Paar große Stoßzähne wachsen nach unten aus dem Kopf heraus.Ihre braunen Gesichter sind freundlich und ausdrucksstark. Kultur thumb|leftDie Tuskarr sind herausragende Fischer und Walfänger.Ihre sich selbst versorgende Gesellschaft basiert voll und ganz auf den Geschenken des Meeres.Ihre Städte liegen daher an Nordends Küsten.Es gibt keine große Tuskarrgesellschaft,doch treiben die Dörfer regen Handel miteinander.Es gibt Gemeinschaften die Fischen,Jagen,Nutztiere züchten und um ihre Heimat zu verteidigen,weniger um irgendwelche Politik zu treiben.Die Familie stellt die primäre politische Gesellschaft der Tuskarr dar,neben ihren Familienoberhäuptern haben Sie keine großen Helden oder Politiker zu denen Sie aufsehen.Die Familiengemeinschaft besteht zu meist aus den Eltern,den Kindern sowie den Großeltern mütterlich wie väterlicherseits.Wenn ein Mitglied in Not ist kümmert sich nur die Familie um es,die Ehe unter den Tuskarr kann geschlossen werden wenn es dem Mann möglich ist eine Familie zu versorgen und der Frau wenn Sie die Pubertät erreicht. Die Bande sind klar:Zuerst die Familie,dann die Gemeinschaft und zuletzt man selbst.Dennoch arbeiten die Familien zusammen,ihnen werden Aufgaben zugeteilt und müssen sich für diese stets verantworten.Jede Familie hat einen Führer,dennoch trägti die Familie für jedes einzelne Mitglied die Verantwortung.Zu den Makierungen auf ihren Westen tragen Tuskarr Muster auf ihren Stoßzähnen die ihre Zugehörigkeit zeigt. Sprache Die Tuskarr sprechen ihre Sprache "Tuskarr",sowie die Gemeinsprache und Zandali.Sie sind aber intelligent genug andere Sprachen zu erlernen. Gesetze Die Regeln zum Zusammenleben unter den Tuskarr sind einfach:jeder Tuskarr muss zum Erhalt der Gesellschaft beitragen,seien es Aufgaben wie Angeln oder Jagen gehen oder Wache schieben.Das Meer gehört allen,jeder kann die dortigen Wale und Fische jagen wie Er sie benötigt.Die Fänge werden gerecht aufgeteilt,auch jene die nichts auf oder am Haken hatten werden versorgt,damit Sie beim nächsten Mal etwas am Haken haben werden.Tuskarr haben persönliches Eigentum,doch die meisten Dinge gehören der gesamten Gemeinschaft. Jagd und Fischerei Die Jagd und Fischerei ist der Grundpfeiler der Tuskarr,es beschäftigt ihren Geist,formt die Gesetze und bestimmt die Gespräche unter den Tuskarr.Jungen träumen davon sehr gute Fischer zu werden,und die Mädchen wollen einen berühmten und geachteten Waljäger heiraten.Erfolg bedeutet das der Tuskarr sich moralisch richtig verhält,Misserfolge das er moralisch im Unreinen ist oder etwas schlimmes getan hat.So werten Sie auch Fremde,schlechte Fischer beobachten Sie misstrauisch,von guten FIschern gehen Sie aus das dieser ein guter Mensch ist,und einen Jeden der einen dicken Fisch in ein Tuskarrdorf schafft wird wie ein verlorener Vetter begrüßt. Religion Die Tuskarr haben eine simple Religiösität,sie halten simple Rituale ab wenn:es Nachwuchs gegeben hat,bei Hochzeit und dem Tod.Sie zelebrieren gute Fänge und betrauern jene die das Meer geholt oder im Kampf gefallen sind.Sie haben ein kleines Pantheon von Gottheiten: *Tayutka *Karkut *Issliruk *Oacha'noa Krieg thumb|left|262pxDie Tuskarr an Sich sind kein kriegerisches Volk,doch geraten Sie oft mit den wilden Eistrollen vonZul'drak und den Nerubern von Azjol'Nerub aneinander,ein neuer Feind ist die untote Geißel des Lichkönigs der in Eiskrone residiert,doch sind die Untoten noch nicht in die Nähe der Tuskarr gekommen,doch wissen Sie das die Geißel kommen wird.Tuskarr favorisieren Speere und Netze als Hauptwaffen.Tuskarrkrieger arbeiten eng zusammen und trainieren damit die Tuskarrgesellschaft in Frieden leben kann.Ihre Taktik ist simpel:ein Tuskarr wird versuchen das Netz über den Feind zu werfen.Die anderen werden ihn dann mit den Speeren töten. Tuskarr sind friedlich,doch erweisen Sie den Nerubern und Eistrollen keine Gnade.Sie werden sogar recht agressiv wenn diese in die heiligen Länder,wo die Tuskarr ihre Dörfer bauen,eindringen und diese so lange angreifen bis ihre Heimat wieder sicher ist.Ein Angreifer muss mit dem Zorn eines ganzen Tuksarrdorfes rechnen. Die Tuskarr sind disziplinierte und gut organisierte Krieger,und jeder nimmt die Verteidigug von Famile und Heim sehr ernst.Für einen jeden von ihnen ist die Verteidigung der Heimat eine Frage des Überlebens,sogar des Stolzes.Aufgrund ihrer Ausbildung an Harpune und Netz seit Kindestagen können Tuskarr sehr gut mit ihnen umgehen.SIe werden sogar unterwiesen Sie gegen intelligente Feinde einzusetzen.Krieger patrollieren durch gefärdete Gebiete und haben Beobachtungspunke errichtet die die Dörfer warnen sollen. Tuskarr haben keine herausragenden Generäle oder Helden.Dennoch sind Trupps,die in der Regel aus 6-8 Kämpfern bestehen in der Lage thumbgeschlossen zusammen zu kämpfen.Sie vertauen auf die Erfahrung von Veteranen,ist kein großer Krieger in ihren Reihen wenden Sie sich an den Ältesten und Weisesten unter ihnen.Im Kampf übernehmen meist 2-3 Krieger die Verantwortung für eine Gruppe.Da die Krieger oft zu einer Familie gehören ist ihre eh schon starke Loyalität noch enger.Durch ihre Zusammenarbeit in der Jagd sind diese Krieger gut aufeinander abgestimmt,und sind somit so effizient wie ein Zug Soldaten im Kriegseinsatz. Manchmal befinden sich Speziallisten unter den Tuskarrtruppen.Ein erfahrener Netzwefer mit Kampferfahrung stellt den Feind vor große Probleme.Manchmal verfügt eine Mannschaft auch über sehr gute Speerwerfer.Sie tragen dutzende von Speeren bei sich und schützen ihre Kameraden durch Feuerschutz mit Speeren.Ein Tuskarrschamane ruft die Elemente an um seine Feinde zu vernichten oder seine Leute am Leben zu halten. Architektur Tuskarrhäuser sind solide Bauwerke aus Holz und Stein mit Dächern aus Stroh.Es ist wie aus einem Stück gefertigt und hält selbst dem thumb|330pxheftgisten kalten Wind stand.Schwere Fensterläden decken die Fenster ab und kurze EIngangshallen führen von einer Außentür zu einer Innentür,so soll die Kälte draußen gehalten und Wärmeverlust vermieden werden.Ihre Häuser sind rund,ein großer Raum der von den Schlafstätten umgeben wird.Eine mit Steinen ausgekleidete Feuerställe hält den Raum warm und kocht Essen. Tuskarr respektieren ihre Beute,ein jeder Teil eines erlegten Tieres wird verwendet und sogar im Hausbau und der Inneneinrichtung verwendet.Die schweren Walknochen dienen als Stüzpfeiler,und Pelze zieren die Böden und Türen.Die bunten Webereien der Tuskarr bestehen aus Tintenfischtinte und Fischschuppen. Kleidung thumb|leftDie Tuskarr fertigen ihre Kleidung aus den Überresten ihrer Beute.Dicke Pelze schützen ihre Haut,und die Pelze werden durch eine Weste aus Walfischöl und Tran vor dem Wetter geschützt.Eine Tuskarrfrau fertigt ihrem frisch angetrauten Ehemann eine neue Weste,auch bei jeder Geburt eines Kindes und beim Aufstieg zum Familienoberhaupt.Wenn notwendig repariert Sie ihm ihm auch,doch legt ein Mann seine Weste nie lang ab.Wenn ein Mann stirbt wird er mit seiner Weste beerdigt,die "alten" Westen werden zu einem Kissen geformt in dem der Tote ruht. Außerhalb von Nordend Annie Bonn hat herausgefunden das die Tuskarr nicht lange überleben können wenn Sie Nordend verlassen haben.Kaum einem anderen Klima ausgesetzt sterben SIe.Vermutlich gibt es deswegen kaum oder nur wenige Tuskarr außerhalb Nordends,denn für die Rassen die Sklaverei praktizieren sind Sie wertlos und die Tuskarr wissen was passiert und bleiben deshalb auf Nordend.Wenigen Tuskarr ist es aber dennoch möglich andere klimatische Bedingugen zu ertragen:auf der Dunkelmondinsel und Pandaria wurden Tuskarr gesehen. Beziehung zu anderen Völkern Die Tusarr sind im steten Konflikt mit den Eistrollen,Nerubern und der Geißel.Die Gorloc und Kvaldir sind gefährlich weil Sie den Tuskarr wichtgen Zugang zum Meer bedrohen und die Tuskarr selbst angreifen.Die Horde hat die Tuskarr als erstes aufgesucht und arbeitet mit ihnen in der boreanischen Tundra zusammen.Die Tuskarr wollen aber nichts vom Horde/Allianz Konflikt wissen und arbeiten und handeln daher auch mit der Allianz.Beide Fraktionen nutzen die Schildkrötenfähren zwischen Unu'pe,Kamagua und dem Hafen von Moa'ki. en:Tuskarr es:Tuskarr pl:Tuskarr Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Nordend Kategorie:Wrath of the Lich King